


Something Deeper

by outtathisworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtathisworld/pseuds/outtathisworld
Summary: For Manka's prompt on twitter: Isabela/Aveline - A Kiss to Shut Her Up (SFW or NSFW your choice!) <3
Relationships: Isabela/Aveline Vallen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Something Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



Isabela strode into Aveline's room at the barracks, private room one of the few perks of being the guard captain. She was seething. 

"I don't know what you are playing at, Aveline, but…" Isabela begins, only to be shut up by a demanding kiss. They had rules! No feelings, just fucking. But the copper marigolds in her pocket said otherwise.

The kiss was too tempting for her to break. She loved kissing Aveline, the feeling of her inner fire being focused in a kiss was intoxicating. 

They part, both breathing hard, staring at each other. Then something softens in Aveline's eyes and Isabela knows it's going to be bad, so bad. 

"Isabela..." Aveline whispers, gently cupping the pirate's face with her hand and Isabela found herself leaning to the touch. She had never seen her so tender, so soft... 

Isabela found her eyes closing as Aveline came closer. Then she was being kissed with the same tenderness that had been in Aveline's eyes. Softly, as if trying not to break the fragile kiss, she opened her mouth to deepen it. 

Isabela had never been kissed in this way, this intensely, this lovingly. It made her feel vulnerable, exposed. 

Isabela broke the kiss, looking away, sighing. "Okay." she whispers. "You win. Don't blame me when this all goes to shit."

Aveline turns her to face her. "Even if it does, it will have been worth it." she says seriously. 

"You sap." Isabela laughs fondly and kisses her.


End file.
